Harry Potter and the Day of Judgment
by Veive
Summary: Vicious! Harry, AU 6th year. Will a 15 year old boy watching an American movie change the wizarding world forever?
1. Under the stairs

Disclaimer: this work borrows from the world of J.K. Rowling's Harry Potter books; some plot elements, characters, and concepts are hers.

Chapter 1: Under the stairs.

Harry Potter was having a bad day; he had just arrived home from St. Brutus' School for Incurably Criminal Boys. At least, that's where everyone who lived on Privet drive in Surrey thought that he went to school. The truth was, in fact, stranger than most Muggle fiction.

Harry Potter actually attended Hogwarts School of witchcraft and wizardry in Scotland.

The reason for the unusual name of Harry's school, as well as the reason he attended a school so far from his aunt and uncle's home, could both be traced back to one simple piece of information, Harry was capable of manipulating energy to effect the world around him, allowing him to perform tasks that would be impossible for a normal person, or even normal science, not the least of these being the ability to manipulate kinetic energy, as well as generate and manipulate plasma matter to form objects, and change the form of existing matter.

In short, he was a wizard.

The people who led everyone on Privet drive to believe that Harry was a juvenile delinquent lived in number 4, they were Harry's last known living relatives, and as such were his legal guardians, not that they did a very good job.

Harry was forced to return to his relative's home every year because the Godfather that his parents had chosen, an Animagus by the name of Sirius Black, had been framed for their murder.

What is an Animagus you ask? Well that is a silly question. An Animagus is a human! They are a special kind of human though, even a special kind of wizard.

Animagi are people who have the ability to transform into an animal and back at will.

Harry lifted his school chest out of the trunk of his uncle's car, and carried it slowly inside.

Inside, a man who could only be called half the size of Australia if you wished to insult a perfectly respectable prison colony was sitting in front of the telly, a remote control cradled in his slab-like hands.

"Pick up your feet boy." Vernon Dursley said harshly, "Stow your abnormal rubbish under the stairs and then finish cooking dinner. Your aunt already had to start because of your gallivanting off to wherever it is that you go."

Harry simply nodded "All right." he muttered, and stowed his trunk under the stairs, then went to finish cooking the meal that his aunt had started.

Petunia Dursley was even more ugly then her massive husband. She looked like she had been in a terrible accident in a child that destroyed the bones in her face, which was then reconstructed using the facial bones of a mule.

The best case to be made against this theory is the fact that the rest of her body matched her face.

It was a little known fact that the Dursley's never visited anyone who lived in the country Because of the fact that a Jack Donkey had once mistaken Petunia for a female of his species and tried to get too friendly with her, but I digress.

Harry ate quietly trying to ignore his so called 'family'

He was depressed, a few weeks having passed since he watched his beloved godfather, Sirius Black fall through the veil in the department of mysteries.

No one knew what the mysterious archway in the magical equivalent of the british intelligence office actually was, only that no one who went through it ever returned, and that they were magically considered to be dead.

That was still hard for Harry to understand. Sirius, the man who had given him hope of a better life, a life without the Dursleys, was gone.

As soon as he was done eating, Harry's cousin Dudley decided to welcome Harry home, by stomping on his foot.

Dudley looked like whatever mad doctor had experimented on his mother had found a way to combine his father's DNA with that of a pig, and then tossed a little of petunia in there to cover his tracks.

Dudley was a massive boy, with blonde hair and blue eyes, he was approximately the weight of a young elephant, and had all of the grace of a street thug painting graffiti on the Taj Mahal.

Harry winced, and bit his lip, knowing that his aunt and uncle would find some way to blame him for Dudley's actions.

After Dinner, Harry was ordered to clean up, which he did.

He then headed for the stairs, and was halfway up them when a voice told him to stop; this voice had all the melodic qualities of a walrus' voice, in combined to the voice of a pig.

It was the voice of his uncle, Vernon Dursley.

"Where do you think you're going, boy?"

"I was going to my room Uncle." Harry replied, as politely as possible.

"Your room is under the stairs." Vernon spat "Tomorrow my cousin will be coming to stay with us, and he will be staying in Dudley's second room." he continued with a vicious grin.

Harry only nodded. "And I don't want you scaring him with your freakishness either!" Vernon continued. "My cousin is a good man; he has worked for the Secret Service for many years. He was knighted by the queen herself, and has been awarded the French Legion of Honor, along with a few other awards." Vernon continued, his voice filled with pride, and his chest puffing out. "He is a very important man, and I'll not tolerate your abnormalities while he is about."

The cupboard under the stairs was a lot more cramped than Harry remembered it, not to mention being dark and stuffy.

On the whole he spent a miserable night, back under the stairs.


	2. Lucky 7

Chapter 2: Lucky 7

Disclaimer: this work borrows from the world of J.K. Rowling's Harry Potter books; some plot elements, characters, and concepts are hers.

Harry woke early to hear his Aunt Petunia's scolding voice

"Wake up boy!" she shrieked "Why haven't you started breakfast yet you ungrateful freak!"

He got up off of the floor and tried to open the door, to find it locked.

"The door is locked Aunt Petunia" Harry called at her when she

Petunia gave an exasperated sigh, and unlocked the door, flinging it open.

"Why didn't you unlock it?" she hissed acidly

Harry shrugged "I was trying not to be a freak" he said coldly, and stepped past his aunt, and headed for the kitchen to make breakfast.

Harry had just finished preparing breakfast, consisting of bangers, griddle cakes and porridge, and was just setting the table when the doorbell rang, and Aunt Petunia yelled at him to get the door.

"All right" Harry muttered, and headed for the door; he opened it, and nearly fainted from shock.

There, smiling benignly at him was his uncle's famous cousin, Gilderoy Lockhart.

"Hello lad." Lockhart said with a massive smile, his eyes sparkling almost as much as his glamour-charmed teeth. "I'm here to meet my cousin, is Vernon Dursley here?"

"Roy!" Vernon's walrus like voice called eagerly, he stepped forward, pushing Harry out of the way, and reached to shake hands with his famous cousin.

Harry felt a knot form in his stomach as soon as he saw Lockhart standing on the doorstep.

When his uncle rushed forward, Harry slipped back, heading for the cupboard under the stairs.

Harry never thought he would look forward to being in the small, stuffy cupboard, but he was. From the foyer he heard Lockhart's eager voice. "Vernon, I'm so happy to see you again, it's been what, twenty years?" Harry could almost hear the gooey smile on the former professor's face as he continued, not waiting for Vernon to reply. "I brought something for you. I've actually had a few books published, and I thought you might want an autographed collection" he said pleasantly.

Harry shut the door, torn between laughing and trying to run away.

He didn't think that Vernon's reaction to some of the titles would be good. He wasn't disappointed.

Vernon Dursley was at a loss for words.

His cousin, the man who had made his family proud, was a freak.

Worse yet, that freak was the majority owner of Grunnings drills, though up to now he had been a silent partner, allowing the business to be run the way the managers saw fit, but Vernon knew that if he angered the man he could quickly find himself in the poorhouse.

Vernon's thoughts were interrupted by a teenage boy walking quietly up behind Lockhart.

He was thin, but tall, and looked to be about 15, a few months younger than Harry.

He had wavy auburn hair and purple eyes.

His eyes always unsettled Vernon, they were deep and intense, they gave him a similar feeling that a certain pair of emerald green eyes did, That same disturbing feeling that they weren't looking _at_ him but rather looking _into_ him, into his very soul, and passing silent judgment on what they saw always made him nervous.

Vernon shook himself mentally; this boy was clearly nothing like that freak.

He seemed like a decent lad, he worked hard, and Dudley seemed to respect him, though Dudley did not hang around him.

Big Dudders was a good judge of character, right? He would never have any kind of respect for a lazy, stick-waving freak, right?

"Hello Jacob" Vernon said, carefully stowing the books out of sight in the hallway.

"Good morning Mr. Dursley" The young man replied "Mum sent me over to ask if we could borrow your nephew for the day, as you two discussed."

Vernon frowned "I don't remember talking to her about it" he said, glancing over his shoulder into the hall. Why would a decent boy want to have that freak work for him?

"Mr. Dursley?" Jacob asked. Vernon turned, and caught Jacob's eye, and paused.

His eyes glazed over, and his massive, walrus-like body shuddered slightly as a strange feeling swept over him, though he did not know what it was.

Any trained auror, as well as many civilian wizards would have recognized the signs of Legilimency being used instantly, but none were present, and Vernon had neither magical ability, nor training, so he did not notice anything out of the ordinary.

All he knew is he suddenly remembered making arrangements for Harry to work with Jacob today.

"Boy, get out here" Vernon called, a little more civilly then normal, as there were guests about.

Harry quietly exited the cupboard under the stairs, and walked over to his hippopotamus-sized uncle.

"You called" He said tonelessly.

"Grab your shoes boy; you'll be working with some of the neighbors today." Vernon said quickly.

"This is Jacob Anasazi. His family moved into number 7 down the street a few months ago, his father worked for a few years overseas, in Australia, wasn't it?"

Jacob shook his head "America." Vernon shrugged "Anyway, you'll be working with them today, and you'll be on your best behavior too!" Vernon said harshly "None of your delinquency today!"

Jacob coughed lightly, suppressing a glare at Vernon, and then turned to Harry.

"Actually, you don't have to if you don't want to." He said quietly but firmly "But if you are willing, I have some extra chores to do, and I could use a hand"

Harry quickly nodded his assent, willing to do anything to get himself out of his relative's house for a while.


	3. Glasses

Chapter 3: Glasses

Disclaimer: the world of Harry Potter is the property of J.K. Rowling, not me.

Ottery St. Catchpole was quiet on Friday afternoon, at about 2 in the afternoon, it was a warm, sunny day and as the citizens of the small village were going about their business quietly, two people walked quietly down the street. One was a man, the other a young girl of about fourteen.

They were clearly related, both having dirty blonde hair, and a dreamy look on their faces.

The man was short, and stocky, he looked like the human version of a bulldog, and though he wore a careless expression on his face, his eyes were sharp and hard, the kind of eyes that could burn a hole through a stone wall if given enough time, though at first glance their soft brown color would have fooled a casual observer.

The girl had a body type the exact opposite of her companion, where as he was short and stocky, she was tall and thin, with large, dreamy eyes.

The two entered a small cottage near the edge of the village; it was surrounded by an old picket fence, which looked like each board had been painted white during a different year.

The yard was overgrown, and there were no less than five different kinds of grass in it, not to mention numerous weeds.

There was a slightly uneven stone walkway running from the steps leading down from the low porch to the gate at the front of the yard.

The cottage itself looked fairly rundown, but was, in fact, in excellent repair, except for the fact that very little effort was wasted on its appearance.

Well, it looked rundown on the outside anyway.

Inside what appeared to be a small 2 bedroom cottage was in fact a small complex that housed the printing presses for the wizarding world's most prominent tabloid, The Quibbler. It also housed the editor, Bruce Lovegood, and his daughter, Luna, as well as several other things that not many people knew about, and even fewer had access to.

The inside of the cottage was magically enlarged to hold several times its normal capacity.

The ground floor served as the offices for the quibbler, and upstairs were the rather spacious living quarters of the Lovegood family.

As far as most knew, that was all there was to the place, a few bedrooms, a small library, a kitchen, and a dining room, as well as the offices for the Quibbler.

What most did not know about, were the rooms below the ground floor.

The reason that no one knew about them is that they were unplottable, and were protected by wards more powerful than those that protected Gringotts, the largest and most secure wizarding bank in England.

Many people would have been shocked to find the massive complex, but then, anyone who would be surprised to find it would either be disposed of before they could feel surprise, or find themselves locked away in one of the cells in the dungeon just as quickly.

Bruce Lovegood was prepared to protect his complex ruthlessly, and with terrifying efficiency.

He was, after all, a retired unspeakable.

If anyone were to gain access to the department of mysteries employment records, they would be shocked to find the entire staff of The Quibbler were once high ranking unspeakables, in fact, they still were.

None of them were on active duty, but they all received a retainer from the department of mysteries, and they had all been assigned to the 'information center.'

Of course, you would not have found this in the Department of Mysteries that was housed inside the Ministry of Magic. Even though as far as the rest of the ministry knew, that was the Department of Mysteries only office.

Officially it _was_ the only office; however everyone in the DOM knew it as the 'decoy office'.

Everyone knew not to leave anything important there, since in the words of Remus Lupin, the security there "blew worse than a drunk Irishmen playing the bagpipes."

Luna walked up to her room, opened the top drawer in her chest of drawers, and pulled out her second wand. This wand did not officially exist, and did not have the ministry mandated tracking charms, so she would not get in trouble for using magic away from school.

Truthfully, it was much more powerful than the wand she used at school, it was 10 inches long, made of ebony, and had a core of veela hair and ground unicorn horn, suspended in phoenix tears.

She casually flicked her wand, enlarging her trunk to the normal size, and started unpacking for the summer.

After she unpacked, Luna carefully removed the silver dagger she kept strapped to the inside of her thigh during the school year, the blade on it was about seven inches long, the handle was made of oak, and was hollow, inside was a magical core consisting of a phoenix feather and an acromantula fang suspended in basilisk blood, making the small weapon both dangerous in a physical fight, and devastating in a magical duel.

Many of Luna's classmates at Hogwarts thought her to be slightly insane, as well as magically weak and fairly stupid, the truth was, that none of these assumptions were true.

Luna simply did not take most of what went on at Hogwarts seriously. In her private studies with her father, she was already finishing the second year curriculum by the time she got her Hogwarts letter.

Many of Luna's classmates at Hogwarts thought her to be slightly insane, as well as magically weak and fairly stupid, the truth was, that none of these assumptions were true.

Luna simply did not take most of what went on at Hogwarts seriously. In her private studies with her father, she was already finishing the second year curriculum by the time she got her Hogwarts letter.

She was truthfully every bit as intelligent as Hermione Granger, and could nearly match Harry Potter for magical power; she was simply secure enough in that knowledge not to have to prove it to her classmates in meaningless competitions.

Luna changed out of her school clothes, she put on a comfortable cream colored shirt made of acromantula silk, and a pair of navy blue pants made from Egyptian cotton, she then pulled on a pair of grayish-purple boots made of grapehorn leather.

She strapped her dagger onto a holster in her left boot, and put her ebony wand in a holster that was charmed to stick wherever she placed it, and also had a hybrid Confundus Charm/Disillusionment Charmon it, so that no one who she did not want to know about it could sense it.

Luna walked out of her room and down the hall to the dining room, where she found her father talking with an old friend by the name of Arabella Figg.

Luna did not think this strange, as Figg had been a friend of her father for as long as Luna could remember.

Luna sat down and helped herself to a bowl of beef stew, letting her Father and Mrs. Figg talk without interrupting.

Luna silently let out a relieved sigh. Mrs. Figg had brought the stew.

Luna loved her father dearly, but he was not a very good cook, and Luna was only marginally better.

"Hello Luna" Mrs. Figg said with a warm smile.

"Hello Mrs. Figg, thanks for the stew, its good" Luna turned to her father

"So what kind of training do we have lined up this summer Daddy?"

Bruce smiled "Well, I've just arranged for Dory to teach you a few tricks, if it's allright, I think you should stay with her for a few weeks. I would have her stay here with us, but there are reasons why she can't leave her house for that long."

Luna smiled, she had always liked staying with Mrs. Figg, but she was confused.

"I thought I had finished my Muggle training."

Arabella Doreen Figg, or Dory to her close friends, smiled.

"I won't be teaching you how to blend in as a Muggle this time child." She said quietly

"This summer I shall teach you wandless magic."

Luna stared at her in shock "I- I thought you were a squib!" she exclaimed

Bruce smiled knowingly, as Mrs. Figg snorted. "I'm certainly not a squib!" she exclaimed, raising her hands.

A crystal goblet appeared in one of her hands, and a jug of pumpkin juice in the other, she poured some juice into the goblet and then let go of it.

The goblet hung in the air for a moment, before floating over the table and landing softly in front of Luna.

"The ministry of magic considers me a squib because my magical core is not capable of focusing through a wand." She explained "As you know, a wand functions as a magical lens that refocuses the user's magical power, and projects it into a spell." She continued, sounding a lot like Luna's transfiguration professor at Hogwarts, Professor **McGonagall.**

**"There are some magical people who do not need wands, though many of can still use them. A few of us have magical cores that cannot focus power through a wand; they disrupt our power, and prevent our magic from working." She continued, a twinge of anger seeping into her voice "The Ministry of Magic considers anyone who cannot reliably use a wand to be a squib. That is about like saying that anyone who does not wear glasses is blind."**

**Bruce gently laid a hand on Mrs. Figg's shoulder. "You'll be learning from the best Luna. Dory could probably match Dumbledore for power, if not beat him." He stated proudly.**

Luna nodded "allright" she said with a grin "When do we leave?"


	4. White Tea

Disclaimer: this work borrows from the world of J.K. Rowling's Harry Potter books; some plot elements, characters, and concepts are hers.

Chapter 4: White Tea

Jacob and Harry walked quietly down Privet Drive to number 7, which was where Jacob lived.

Number 7 looked very much the same as number 4 from the outside, except it somehow looked a little bit friendlier. It was well kept up, but whoever did the yard work did not have the Dursley's near-manic obsession with perfection.

The grass was a little bit longer, and there were a couple of small weeds in the flowerbed.

The hedge was well trimmed, but not perfectly so. On the whole the yard was well cared for, but looked more natural than the Dursley's did.

Jacob led Harry inside, Here the difference between the Anasazi's and the Dursley's was clear.

Jacob's home was decorated prettily, but had an easy, lived in feel to it, whereas the Dursley's had a stiff feel to it, making you wonder if it was ok to sit on the couch.

"Jake, is that you?" A woman's voice called from the den around the corner.

"Yeah mum, I brought a friend, like I asked you about yesterday"

Jacob called, leading Harry in to meet his mother.

Karen Anasazi was a short, thin woman with blue eyes and black hair, reminding Harry of his late godfather, Sirius.

"Harry, this is my Mum, Mum, this is Harry Potter" Harry smiled "It's nice to meet you Mrs. Anasazi.

Karen returned the smile "Likewise Harry, Jake and I have been looking forward to meeting you."

Harry raised an eyebrow quizzically "May I ask why?" he said, looking between the two.

Jake cracked a lopsided grin "I figure anyone who the Dursley's hate as badly as they hate you has to be a pretty cool person." he said with a shrug.

Harry looked shocked for a moment, and then shrugged "Good point" he said with a chuckle

Karen sighed "Jake, you shouldn't talk about people like that" she chided gently, fighting a grin.

"Sorry mum- well sorta anyway" Jake muttered the last part to himself, making Harry chuckle again.

Karen scowled, but the effect was ruined by her lips twitching as she struggled not to laugh herself.

"Just be careful who hears you talking like that. By the way, have you cleaned your room yet?" she asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Harry and I have some work to do on the greenhouse" Jake said hurriedly, heading for the back door.

Karen rolled her eyes "You'd best have it done before bed!" she called after him.

"That's outrageous mum!" Jake called over his shoulder "The greenhouse will take at least a week. There is no way I can get it all done today!"

Karen gave an exasperated sigh as Harry followed Jake out the back door.

Rather than a garden in the back yard, the Anasazi's had a greenhouse.

The shell of the greenhouse was already completed, as were a few of the beds. There were several potted herbs that looked mature, among which Harry recognized Golden rod, Ginseng, Mint, Houndstooth, and Belladonna, as well as a few others, and a few potted vegetables, all of which were on a low table at the back of the greenhouse, the shelves for potted plants, and the beds were still in process of being constructed.

"I hope you don't mind helping for a while Harry" Jacob said a little sheepishly "Sorry, I should have asked you before, but I didn't really have time to talk to you, and I figured you would be happy to get away from the Dursley's"

Harry shrugged "I like working in the greenhouses at school, though I'm not particularly good at it, and you're right, I'm happy with just about anything that gets me out of there." He said honestly

Jacob grinned "well then, I'm sure I can come up with excuses for why I need help consistently for the rest of the summer"

Harry laughed "Let's see how this goes, and we can take it from there" he suggested

Jacob nodded "Let's get to work."

Harry and Jacob spent the next few hours building the retaining wall for a raised bed along the west wall of the greenhouse.

Jacob grinned "Let's take a break before the real work starts" Harry groaned, and the two headed inside.

Harry squinted as he walked inside, as he realized his head was throbbing with pain.

He hadn't noticed before but somehow going from the bright sunlight to the fairly dim hallway that led to the back door made him notice it, he groaned, his hand reaching to the lightning-shaped scar on his forehead where all of his headaches seemed to originate.

Jacob frowned "Are you allright?" he asked. Harry nodded "Just a headache." He mumbled.

"Throbbing, stabbing or blinding?" Harry looked at Jacob quizzically. "Throbbing"

Jacob steered Harry to a char in the kitchen, and quickly put a Kettle on the stove. "Be right back" he said, and quickly walked out of the room.

Jacob returned a few moments later with a few fresh leaves of mint, as well as golden rod, and a few small pieces of what appeared to be dried bark.

Jacob quickly cut the leaves and the bark into fairly small pieces, and put them into a tea ball that he retrieved from a drawer in the kitchen; he placed the tea ball in an empty mug, and grabbed the kettle off of the stove just as it started to whistle. He poured the hot water into the cup, followed by a squirt of honey, and set it on the table in front of Harry.

"Let that steep for five minutes, then drink it" He said firmly.

Harry nodded, he knew enough about potions to know that all of the ingredients that Jacob had used were also found in the pain potions that healers frequently used, aside from the honey anyway. What Harry did not know, is how Jacob would know that.

"I take it this is a pain reliever?" He asked cautiously. Jacob nodded. "Where did you learn to do that?" Jacob shrugged "I've always been good with herbs, both growing them and using them. I first tried it a few years ago because I was bored, and I found that I enjoyed it, and that I was fairly good at it to boot, so I studied herbology as a hobby."

Harry nodded, and took a sip of the tea, as soon as it hit his stomach he the subtle magic in the brew begin to work, and his headache steadily began receding. What surprised him was that the brew actually tasted fairly good.

The magical tea, combined with the way Jacob had handled his uncle that morning settled it in Harry's mind. Jacob clearly had some magical ability, though he appeared to be untrained.

_Author's note: For those of you who missed it in chapter 2, Jacob is a natural Legilimens, though he does not realize it._


	5. Prodigy

Disclaimer: this work borrows from the world of J.K. Rowling's Harry Potter books; some plot elements, characters, and concepts are hers.

Chapter 5: Prodigy

Over the next few days Harry settled into a fairly simple routine.

He got up at about 6:30 in the morning, and made breakfast for his relatives, and ate a little himself.

He then did a few chores, and Jacob came to get him at about 10.

They would work on the greenhouse until between noon, and half past, and then they would have lunch.

After lunch, they would do any number of things, from doing some less strenuous work in the greenhouse, to watch a movie, to going for a walk in the park, and then Harry would head home about 18:00. (6pm in U.S. time)

The second night, Jacob had let Harry go home alone, Harry was screamed at by his relatives, and locked in the cupboard without dinner.

After that Jacob made it a point to walk Harry home.

When Harry asked about this, Jacob confided that if he could look into someone's eyes he could get some idea of what they were thinking, and influence them to some degree.

Jacob seemed nervous about telling Harry this, until Harry smiled and said that it was a cool ability.

Jacob then stated that that was the reason he accompanied Harry home every night, so that he could make the Dursley's leave him alone.

The next day Harry and Jacob were sitting at the kitchen table having sandwiches for lunch, when Harry decided to feel Jacob out a little bit more.

"Hey Jake" he said quietly "Have you ever made something happen? I mean something, I dunno, weird?"

Jacob looked at Harry questioningly "What do you mean?"

Harry shrugged "I know you can see into people's minds, anything else?"

"Like what?"

Harry shrugged. "When I was ten my relatives took me with them when they went to the zoo for Dudley's birthday." He said, smiling at the memory of what happened next "When we were in the reptile house, and a Brazilian Boa constrictor looked at me and winked. I said that people drumming on the glass to its cage all day must be annoying, it nodded to me.

When Dudley saw the snake was awake, he punched me out of the way to look at it, then the glass on the cage disappeared, the snake crawled out, and Dudley fell in, then the glass re-appeared."

Jacob grinned "I would say that you should have left him there, but then people would have stopped coming to the zoo."

Harry snickered "So have you ever done something like that?" he asked.

Jacob looked over his shoulder to make sure his mum was not watching, and then raised his hand.

Harry's cup of tea floated about six inches off of the table, hung there for a moment, and then floated back down.

Harry grinned, deciding that the next day he would grab his book on magical theory for Jacob to read.

"Can you do that kind of stuff too?" Jacob asked. "I have a harder time controlling it, but yeah. I've never really tried it without a wand." Harry responded quietly.

Jacob raised an eyebrow "A wand?" Harry nodded "I'm a wizard Jake. That's why the Dursley's hate me so much."

Jacob nodded "Well then, you can practice with me, I've been letting it slip, and perhaps if you work on it a bit you can learn to work without your wand"

Harry nodded "Allright, but won't your mum suspect something?"

Jake laughed "She knows, she just doesn't want me showing anyone else because of my parents"

Harry gave Jake a confused look. Jake shrugged. "I'm adopted. I was taken from my mother when I was born because she was in prison for working with a terrorist organization. Mum's afraid that if the people she was working for find out about my abilities, they would try to take me and force me to work for them" he explained quietly.

Harry nodded. "Ok, let's practice. How do you levitate things?" He asked. "With a wand it involves specific movements and an incantation."

Jacob shrugged. "I just focus on what I want to happen, and push my power in that direction" he said.

Harry nodded, held his hand about three inches from his teacup, mentally summoning it to his hand, the cup shook a little, and Harry sighed. "Well I guess it works for some people."

"Don't give up yet." Jacob said "The first time was an accident, the only reason I can do it deliberately now is because I put a lot of practice into it."

Harry nodded, and tried again, the teacup moved about a half-inch.

Jacob laughed "See? You're getting it already." Harry grinned, and tried again, this time the cup slid slowly into his hand.

Harry and Jacob spent the rest of the day practicing levitation, summoning and banishing objects in Jacob's room, using tennis balls.

While Harry banished balls, sending them flying at the wall, only to bounce back and be banished again, Jacob was teaching himself to juggle, without using his hands of course.

While this was going on Karen walked into the room, and sighed. "Well, that explains a lot." She said, raising an eyebrow and looking between Harry, who in his shock had frozen the tennis ball in place, floating about a foot in front of him, and Jacob, who was rubbing his head from losing control of a ball and having it bounce off of the wall and hit him.

"Jacob, tell me why I shouldn't be angry with you after you promised me that you would not tell anyone about this." She said quietly

"Sorry mum, he figured it out on his own."

Karen sighed "Please be more careful." She said seriously.

"I came in here to tell you boys that I have to go to London tomorrow, so I'll be gone most of the day" she said after a few moments of nervous silence.

"Mrs. Anasazi, would it be possible for me to go with you? I'd like to drop by Diagon alley, and since you are going to London anyway, it sounds like a good opportunity."

Karen and Jacob gave Harry a confused look.

"Diagon alley is basically the wizarding equivalent to a shopping center." Harry said, answering the unasked question.

Karen raised an eyebrow "So there are more people like you two?" She asked in shock.

Harry nodded "There is a whole community, but most of them aren't like us. Most wizards have to use a wand." He explained.

Karen shrugged. "Well since I'm going to London anyhow, I don't see any harm in it."

_Authors note: Greenhouses can be any shape or size. All a greenhouse really is, is a building with windows instead of walls and a roof. I'm imagining Jacob's as being about 12'X8' and build like a shed with windows instead of boards on the walls, and shingles on the roof._

_Also fixed an error on my part, removed mention of Bella Lestrange being Jacob's mother. _


	6. Sword and the straw

Disclaimer: this work borrows from the world of J.K. Rowling's Harry Potter books; some plot elements, characters, and concepts are hers.

This work also borrows a few elements from the movie Boondock Saints, which is also not my property, no infringement is intended.

Chapter 6: The sword and the straw.

The next day Harry had Karen drop him and Jacob off at a diner down the street from the Leaky Cauldron, a wizarding inn that was not visible to non-magical people.

Harry led Jacob through the Leaky Cauldron, and showed him which bricks to tap to get in to Diagon alley, Jacob just smiled, and held his hand up, palm facing the wall, and it transformed into an archway for them to pass.

Harry snickered "Showoff"

Jacob grinned "You're jealous." Harry shrugged. "Not really. You have a great family, and you deserve it."

Jacob looked around, trying to hide the surprise on his face. "What's the first stop Harry?"

"Gringotts" Harry replied "Follow me."

Harry pulled out a thousand galleons, figuring it was better to have extra money, than to not have enough. Then they went to Flourish & Blott's, where they bought several books on defense, magical theory, potions, transfiguration and Harry even found an auror handbook that covered the basics of Occlumency.

Then they went to Ollivander's wand shop.

"Hello Mr. Potter" the ancient- looking wizard greeted Harry and Jacob warmly

"Holly wand, twenty nine and a quarter centimeters with a phoenix feather core, I trust it is serving you well?" He asked

"Yes sir, very well" Harry replied "Actually I am here to see about getting my friend Jacob a wand." Harry turned to Jacob "Mr. Ollivander is the best wand maker in England."

Ollivander frowned. "I'll see what I can do Harry, but unless I am mistaken, no wand I have will be compatible with your friend." He cast a few detection charms and nodded at the results "He appears to be a squib, and no wand can compensate for that."

"A squib?" Harry asked incredulously "I have seen Jacob levitate objects wandlessly!"

Ollivander sighed "I apologize, but according to ministry regulations he is considered to be a squib, and as such I cannot sell a wand to him."

Jacob sighed "Come on Harry, no sense in arguing, we know the truth, and if he wants to be a Git, let him!"

Harry followed Jacob out of the shop, both of them taking a few deep breaths to get rid of their anger.

"Jacob, I'm sorry he talked like that" Harry said, Jacob shrugged "Don't apologize for someone else's actions. He looked around to see what other interesting shops were in sight. "Hey, Let's check out the junk shop!" He exclaimed. Jacob shrugged and nodded. "Alright."

They walked in to the Junk Shop looking for something to distract them, and started looking through the odds and ends.

Harry found a small pensieve. Lying in the bottom was a small stone that looked like an opal. Harry picked it up, still looking at the pensieve and remembering the first time he saw one, when he was shocked to see the thin silver strand of a memory come out of the stone and fall into the pensieve. Harry quickly set the stone aside, and cautiously entered the memory, only to find it was his own memory of the first time he saw a pensieve.

Harry quickly exited the pensieve, and retrieved his memory, then set the stone in the pensieve again, and picked them both up.

Harry looked up as Jacob gave a low whistle.

Jacob was holding what appeared to be a foot long stick; He carefully grasped one end and pulled on the other.

What Jacob was actually holding was a beautiful silver katana with a six inch long scabbard that had been magically lengthened to hold the full-sized blade.

Harry and Jacob grinned at each other. Jacob sheathed the Katana, and held out another just like it, raising an eyebrow at Harry as he did so. Harry nodded, answering the unspoken question, and bought them both, as well as the pensieve and the mysterious memory stone.

As soon as they were outside of the junk shop, each of the boys fastened their new silver katana to his belt. Then they headed to the Cauldron shop to pick up some potions supplies.

Harry bought Jacob a cauldron, as well as a standard student's kit, and allowed him to pick out a few extra ingredients.

Then the exited Diagon alley and went to the Diner that Karen had dropped them off at, and met her for lunch.

After lunch the headed back to Surrey since Karen had finished her business while Harry and Jacob were in Diagon alley.

Harry spent the rest of the day doing his best to explain any questions that Jacob had.

The next afternoon Harry was practicing the meditation exercises found in the Occlumency section of the Auror's handbook, when he was nearly knocked over by a wave of magical energy.

Harry looked over at Jacob to see him holding a phial of fluid that had the same silver quality as a memory in a pensieve.

The difference being that this potion, while silver in color, was glowing with a nearly blinding light.

"What did you do!" Harry asked in shock. Jacob shrugged. "I figured that ground dragon claws and ground unicorn horn should make a powerful mixture, but by themselves there is no reaction, so I added some alcohol, and mint to stabilize it." He replied calmly.

"You aren't supposed to mix potion's ingredients to see what they do!" Harry exclaimed.

"What are you supposed to do with a potion then?" Jacob asked.

"Drink it!"

"Allright then bottoms up!" And so, before Harry could stop him, Jacob drank the brew.

The ensuing wave of magical power really did knock Harry over, after his head stopped spinning, Harry sat up, and rushed over to where Jacob lay on the ground, fearing the worse. Jacob groaned and sat up.

"Wow. That was quite a rush, did I swallow a roller coaster?"

Harry laughed, relieved that his friend was not dead.

"Are you allright?" He asked "You should be careful drinking potions, especially if you don't know what they do."

Jacob got up and nodded. "Actually, I feel great, you should try that!"

Harry laughed. "Well, seeing as how you're alive, and feel ok, it can't be too dangerous, right?"

Jacob nodded and quickly repeated the process. "Just be careful Jake, some potions can be addictive." Jacob nodded "I promise I won't do this again, I just thought it was fun, and think you should try it once."

As soon as the potion hit your stomach, it really did feel like a roller coaster, Harry felt incredible amounts of power surge through his body in a way that was almost intoxicating. He fought to stay on his feet, but fighting the potion was like fighting the tide, you simply can't win.

Harry shook his head, sat up and grinned "You were right Jake, I feel great!"

Harry did feel great. It was like his magic was buzzing inside him.

Never had he felt so much power.

That night for the first time Vernon Dursley did not try to give Harry a hard time when he got home, so Jacob did not need to use his Legilimency to calm him down.

Harry got up the next morning, and quickly went about his morning routine.

The buzzing feeling in his magic was still there from the night before, but it was slightly diminished.

He did not know why, but his relative seemed frightened, like going near him was dangerous.

As usual Jacob came to get Harry at about 10, but having largely finished the greenhouse, they only had to tend to the plants inside it, and then they went up to Jacob's room to practice, and that is when they noticed something different.

While the magic came far more easily to both of them than it had before they drank the potion, they had very little control over it.

It was easy to project the magic, but hard to get it to do a specific task,

Harry tried to levitate a tennis ball and it flew into the wall, bounced off of it, and his Jacob in the stomach, sending him flying 8 feet into the wall behind him.

Jacob tried to levitate a tennis ball and it exploded.

Jacob sighed "What's wrong with us today? Why can't we do this, we didn't have any trouble yesterday!"

"Uh, Jake?" Harry said nervously, having just remembered what they had drunk the night before. "I think it may be because of that potion we drank yesterday."

"Bugger" Was all Jacob could think to say.

"It may wear off, but we shouldn't try anything with magic until it does."

Jacob nodded. "Want to watch a movie instead?"

Harry nodded "Allright, what did you have in mind?"

That night Harry lay in bed, sleeping fitfully.

Oddly enough, his mind was not on the fact that his magic was still uncontrollable. His magical buzz was steadily declining, and he was confident that he would be able to start using his magic again in a day or two.

Nor was his mind on the physical practice that he and Jacob had done with their katanas.

No, his mind was on the movie that he had watched with Jacob.

Certain lines in the movie had struck a chord deep within him, and they kept playing themselves over and over in his head

It haunted his dreams.

_Authors note: the following lines come from the movie Boondock Saints, which is not my property. Any quotes from the movie will be in **bold** italics._

**_There was a Catholic priest standing at the front of the church, dressed in his white robes._**

"_**And I am reminded on this holy day of the sad story of Kitty Genovese.**_

_**As you all may remember, a long time ago, almost thirty years ago, this poor soul cried out for help, time and time again.**_

_**But no person answered her calls.**_

_**Though many saw, no one so much as called the police.**_

_**They all just watched as Kitty was being stabbed to death in broad daylight.**_

_**They watched as her assailants walked away.**_

_**Now, we all fear evil men, but there is another kind of evil which we must fear most.**_

_**And that is the indifference of good men!"**_

"_**Whosoever sheds man's blood, by man shall his blood be shed.**_

_**For in the image of god, made he man."**_

"_**Destroy all that which is evil."**_

"_**So that which is good may flourish"**_

"_**You know what I think is psycho, Roc?**_

_**Is decent men with loving families.**_

_**They go home every day after work, and turn on the news, and do you know what they see?**_

_**They see rapists, murderers, and child molesters.**_

_**They're all getting out of prison."**_

"_**Mafiosos, getting caught with 20 kilos, getting out on bail, the same day."**_

"_**And everywhere, everyone thinks the same thing- That someone should just go kill them, and kill them all."**_

"_**Admit it, even you've thought about it"**_

"_**Now you will receive us!"**_

"_**We do not ask for your poor or your hungry!"**_

"_**We do not want your tired, and sick!"**_

"_**It is your corrupt we claim-**_

_**It is your evil that will be sought by us!"**_

"**_With every breath, we shall hunt them down."_**

"_**Each day, we will spill their blood, until it rains down from the sky!"**_

"_**Do not kill, do not rape, do not steal.**_

_**These are principles which every man of every faith can embrace!"**_

"_**These are not polite suggestions! These are codes of behavior, and those of you that ignore them will pay the dearest cost!"**_

"**_There are varying degrees of evil. We urge you lesser forms of filth not to push the bounds and cross over, into true corruption, into our domain."_**

"_**For if you do, one day you will look behind you, and you will see we three**_

_**And on that day, you will reap it!."**_

"**_And on that day, we will send you to whatever god you wish."_**

Harry woke suddenly, sitting up with a gasp.

He took a few deep breaths to calm himself, and shook his head.

"Bloody sodding hell!" he exclaimed to himself "They are right."


	7. Drunk

Disclaimer: this work borrows from the world of J.K. Rowling's Harry Potter books; some plot elements, characters, and concepts are hers.

Chapter 7: Drunk

Luna stepped out of the Floo, and into Mrs. Figg's house, and moved away from the fire to make room for the older witch, who stepped out right behind her.

"Right." Mrs. Figg said briskly "Go get your things settled in the spare room, you know where it is. After that we can get started." She continued as she moved over to the stove and set a kettle on to make some tea "As you know, while you're here I'll be teaching you to do magic silently, wandlessly, and without motions."

"Mrs. Figg?" Luna interjected "Could you teach me to become an Animagus? After all, it fits the criteria of being wandless, and silent, and there are no needed hand motions."

Mrs. Figg looked at Luna for a moment "Luna, as you know, an Animagus is a wizard or witch who can turn into an animal at will, they are also legally required to register with the ministry of magic, indicating what form they can take, and of course taxed by the ministry for being an Animagus, supposedly to offset the cost of running the office that maintains the Animagus records. Of course, this is also the reason that the ministry gives for the rather costly fee to register in the first place, and one would imagine that the cost of registering combined with the 50 galleon Animagus tax that the ministry charged Animagi retroactively from their date of birth to the date of registration should be somewhat less than 1500 galleons, or 7500 British pounds for a 20-year-old witch or wizard who was registering for the first time."

Mrs. Figg continued, doing her best to use imitate Professor Binns, the ghost at Hogwarts who taught magical history, if you could stay awake in his class anyway.

"To which, of course, any ministry official would respond that you were not looking at the big picture, and the exorbitant costs were really a necessity, but I digress." She continued.

"Incidentally, the penalty for not registering as an Animagus is 10 years in a wizarding prison. It is also interesting to note that it is illegal for a person to register as an Animagus before they reach the age of 17, and furthermore, if a minor is found to be an Animagus they are still subject to the 10-year prison sentence, but again, I digress."

Luna nodded "So basically the gits in the Ministry are doing everything they can to prevent people from becoming Animagi, meaning that it is definitely something I should learn, right?"

Mrs. Figg's lips twitched, as she tried to hold back her laughter. "I would never say that about the ministry…" she said evenly.

"But you'll teach me anyway, right?" Luna said with a sly smile.

Mrs. Figg returned Luna's smile with one of her own. "Of course, now go get unpacked."

Over the course of the next ten days Luna learned a lot of magical theory, and had some success in casting spells wandlessly, it was more difficult, and she had a hard time controlling it, as her magical core performed best with a wand, but she was able to do it, which she knew could come in very handy in a pinch.

She had also started the meditation process to get in touch with her animal form, something that Mrs. Figg told her that everyone had, whether they were able to become an Animagus or not.

----------------------

Jacob came to get Harry, and after they tended the plants in the greenhouse for a bit, they went up to Jacob's room to try using their magic again. Though the results were much less spectacular than last time they tried, neither of them were able to control it nearly as well as they could have a week before.

"Jake" Harry said a worried look on his face. "Let's wait a while longer. If we push it, we could damage our magic, and then we would never get it back"

Jacob sighed. "Let's go for a walk. I don't want to sit around here all day." He said after a few moments of contemplative silence.

The two left number 7, and headed down the street.

After a block or so, they turned down Wisteria Walk, simply enjoying the bright sunlight and the fresh air.

Luna snapped out of her trance. She had been meditating, trying to connect with the animal instincts inside her mind, which had to be done before she could become an Animagus. She felt something, or someone, approaching, and whoever or whatever it was, it was radiating a lot of magical power. She looked up at Mrs. Figg, who had a tense expression on your face. "You feel it too?" She asked Luna, who nodded silently, and drew her wand.

They crept silently to the front door, and Mrs. Figg cast a charm to allow them to see through it, without allowing anyone outside to see in.

They watched the two boys passed, and Luna had just heaved a sigh of relief, figuring it was just Harry Potter, when the air around her seemed to grow tense, crackling with magic, and she heard Mrs. Figg growl in anger..

She burst out of the door, and strode quickly down the walk; Harry saw the movement from the corner of his eye, and turned.

"Mrs. Figg! How are you? I haven't seen you in a while." He said pleasantly.

"Harold James Potter" She hissed, her eyes glowing bright green, reminding Harry of a cat's eyes when looking into a bright light.

"Just what have you been doing to become magically drunk young man?" she asked angrily.

-------------------------------------

It was closing time at Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes, the new joke shop in Diagon alley, and just as Fred Weasley was closing the shop, a man of medium height and build walked up to the shop. He had grey eyes and tawny hair, sprinkled with grey. His robes were worn, patched in many places.

Fred quickly allowed the man inside, then quickly closed and locked the door, casting a couple of privacy charms on it as well

"Thanks for agreeing to meet with me Fred" The man said

"No problem Remus" He replied. He still didn't understand how Remus could tell him and his identical twin apart.

Fred and George had a talent for pranks and jokes, and had recently opened a new shop so that they could do what they loved for a living, and that was to make inventions to prank people.

They had employed Remus to do odd jobs and run errands, they wanted to have him do more, but having a known werewolf in the shop with the customers around hurt business, which would mean that they would all be going hungry if they had Remus do more than pick up supplies and run errands outside of the store.

"Where's George?" Remus asked, looking around.

"I'm here Remus." George said, coming out of the back room of the shop.

"Now Remus-"

"What did-"

"You want-"

"To see us about?" the two said, finishing the sentence in unison as they ushered Remus out of the room and up the stairs to their small flat above the store.

"Well, before I tell you, I'd like your word that one way or another, what I tell you tonight will be confidential."

Fred and George exchanged a look. "Are you becoming a death eater?" Fred asked.

"Or a dark wizard?" George continued.

"Or a blood supremacist?" Fred finished

Remus sighed "No, No, and No." he said calmly, as he sat down in one of the chairs in Fred and George's living room.

"Then on my magic, I swear that I will not knowingly betray the secret that you are about to tell us" the twins said in unison.

Remus smiled. "I'd like you boys to work with me for a secret organization?"

"The order?" Fred asked

Remus snorted. "Work for old Dumbledore and his band of loyal followers as they watch the world get torn apart by the next Hitler?" he asked, shaking his head. "I think not. No, I want you two to help me and the rest of the Department of Mysteries" he said, looking at the two steadily.

Fred and George exchanged a look.

"So, after Mum screaming at us for years-"

"-Percy and Snape insulting us-"

"-Dumbledore refusing to use our ideas and inventions"

"-the Ministry of Magic only buying a hundred of our hats when they need at least a thousand-"

"-not to mention barely covering the cost of the materials-"

"-and the rest of the world treating us like sodding fools-"

"-except for Harry Potter of course-"

"-you offer us a chance to prank the world-"

"-by working for the DOM-"

"-older than merlin-"

"-more powerful than the Vatican-"

"-rumored to have been founded by Imhotep himself?"

"We're listening." They said in unison.


	8. Hope

Disclaimer: this work borrows from the world of J.K. Rowling's Harry Potter books; some plot elements, characters, and concepts are hers.

Chapter 8: Hope

Harry felt a mixture of shock, embarrassment, and confusion as he looked into the suddenly frightening eyes of Mrs. Figg.

He wasn't sure what she meant by 'magically drunk' but there was a nagging voice in the back of his mind that it should be obvious.

Harry shot Mrs. Figg a questioning look. "What do you mean, magically drunk?"

Mrs. Figg sighed. "Have you had any potions in the last few days?"

"One, though it didn't seem harmful." He said, with the dawning realization of where this was going. "You mean that the potion got my magic drunk?"

Mrs. Figg nodded. "Yes." She said brusquely. "What was in the potion? And how long ago did you drink it? I need to know so that I can make a potion to re-stabilize your magical cores." She said, ushering the two up the walk to her front door.

"We drank it two days ago" Harry replied.

Jacob nodded "And it had ground dragon claws, ground unicorn horn, and shredded peppermint with an alcohol base." He said, remembering the ingredients that he had mixed.

Mrs. Figg stopped, and stared at the two of them in shock. "Dragon's claws and unicorn horn?" she nearly shrieked. "Are you insane? And you survived two days with that in your systems? You should know better than that Harry! Couldn't you feel the effects increasing? You're lucky that your magical core hasn't ripped you apart yet, and half of Surrey with you!"

Harry hung his head. Now he knew how his friends felt at school when their parents sent them a howler. He wanted nothing more than to be able to sink into Mrs. Figg's walk and disappear. He felt humiliated.

Jacob was standing in a similar fashion, until part of what Mrs. Figg had said clicked in his mind.

"What do you mean, increasing?" He asked curiously.

Mrs. Figg sighed and started moving them towards her front door again.

"I mean increasing! The warm tingling inside you, that changes from warm and tingling to searing fire and the feeling of hot pokers being rammed into you as your magic destabilizes and rips itself –and you- apart."

Harry's head shot up, and he stopped, fixing his bright green eyes on Jacob.

"That feeling has been diminishing for me, how about you Jake?"

Jacob nodded. "It has been going away for me too. And I have been regaining control of my powers slowly since drinking the potion, haven't you?" Harry nodded.

Mrs. Figg once again looked at the two in shock, and shook her head. "Be that as it may, the two of you are taking a stabilizing potion as soon as I can brew it." She said firmly, ushering them inside.

Harry looked at Luna in surprise as Mrs. Figg firmly guided him past her into the kitchen.

"Sit" she commanded in a not unkind voice.

She quickly pulled a cauldron out of a magically enlarged cupboard and set it on the stove, lighting the gas burner below it with a wave of her hand, as she quickly started preparing the ingredients.

Over the next hour Mrs. Figg alternated between scolding the boys, asking Luna for help, and talking excitedly- though half to herself- about the possibilities of modifying Jacob's experiment into a stable, non-dark power enhancer.

Mrs. Figg made the boys drink the potion that flickered between electric blue and sickly green.

Nearly instantly after drinking it, Harry felt the tingling feeling leave, and the warmth that still enveloped him seemed to settle deeper inside him.

Finally allowed to speak rather than be spoken to, Harry turned to Luna.

"Hi Luna, how has your summer been" Luna smiled "It's been allright Harry, I'm staying with Mrs. Figg since Daddy has a lot to do right now, she is an old friend of his."

"Harry" Jacob said nervously "I don't mean to cut in, but we should be heading back, Mum will be worried that we were gone this long."

Harry opened his mouth to object, wanting to talk with Luna some more, but he stopped, seeing Jacob's point. "Allright Jake." He said, and turned back to Luna. "We'll talk later then, alright?" Luna nodded, and the two hurried out the door, and back towards number 7 Privet Drive.

"Well, I'm glad we got that taken care of" Harry said with a relieved grin. He had been getting worried over the effects of Jacob's potion, and was glad it had been resolved.

As they were about to turn the corner onto Privet Drive, Harry saw a shape shoot up into the sky, growing as it did so.

He turned and looked at it, and froze, a feeling of dread sweeping over him as he saw the image of a skull floating in the sky, with a sickly green snake coiled around it, coming out of the mouth.

Harry didn't know how, but somehow he knew what it meant. "Oh god no, not Karen" he pleaded as he sprinted around the corner, hoping that someone was listening.

Jacob picked up on his panic, and quickly caught up to him. "Harry, what's going on?" he asked, his voice filled with fear. "What's that thing have to do with mum!"

"Nothing, I hope" Harry panted in reply "Jake, if you see anyone in a white mask, kill them and ask questions later" He said as he drew the silver katana from it's magical sheath, still sprinting down the street. "I'll explain later."

Jacob nodded grimly, drawing his own sword. If you threatened Jacob's family, then hopefully god would have mercy on you, because there was no way in hell Jacob would.

Harry heard the faint cracks of the Death Eaters disapparating.

The scene at number 7 Privet Drive brought up memories buried deep in Harry's mind. He had seen this done to a house before, but where? The front of the house was blown open, and debris had been showered everywhere. Inside the living room, which had a wall missing, he saw a crumpled form lying amongst the ruins.

Harry walked toward it, nausea sweeping over him.

Rather than a look of terror on her face, Karen had a look of peace, though it was mixed with pain and fear.

The only things that Harry could feel at the moment were vague surprise that Karen had not died with a look of terror on her face like all of the other victims of the killing curse that he had seen, combined with an overwhelming rage.

Why Karen? She was a peaceful, loving woman. She wasn't a wizard, and had never even interacted with the wizarding world, or anyone in it.

Except for Harry. He realized that with a pang of grief. This was his fault. He realized that someone had either followed him and Jacob home, or placed a tracking charm on them. They come there to find him, and since they couldn't find him, they had killed Karen instead.

With that realization Harry dropped to his knees, tears falling freely down his face.

Jacob stared at his mother's corpse in shock, but soon anger overwhelmed his shock and grief. "Harry, it's time for that explanation." He snarled angrily. "Who did this?" he nearly shouted.

"Death Eaters." Harry said sadly. "They are a group of terrorist wizards who believe that only pureblooded wizards deserve to survive." He looked around and shuddered, realizing that he recognized the damage to Jacob's home from when Voldemort had killed his parents, and tried to kill him as a baby.

"This is what they do." He forced himself to continue. "They kill publicly, and leave, I think it's called a hit-and-run tactic"

Harry shook his head "First Bella killed Sirius, and now this. It's just too much" he said sadly.

Jacob firmly shoved his emotions aside. He would grieve later, first he had to find out about the monsters who did this to his Mum.

"Bella? Bella Black?" he asked sharply. Harry stared at him in shock. "Her married name is LeStrange, how do you know her?"

"Bloody cow!" Jacob muttered under his breath, and stalked quickly to the filing cabinet in the study, he quickly opened it, and searched for a moment before he found what he was looking for.

Harry stared at the piece of paper that Jacob held in front of him.

It was a muggle birth certificate. What shocked him were the names.

Father: Thomas Marvolo Riddle. Mother: Bellatrix Black.

Name: Jacob Black.

Harry looked up at Jacob "Jake, how is this possible?"

Jacob sighed. "I was adopted by mum and dad when I was a year old." He explained evenly. "When I was born, my mother was in prison for working with a terrorist group, I was taken from her at birth and placed in an orphanage. I don't know anything about my parents except that they were terrorists who were ruled to be unfit parents, and their names." Anger tinged the sadness in Jacob's voice now "And honestly, that's all I want to know. Karen's my mum, Rick's my dad, and I'll be damned before I give anyone else those names!"

He looked at Harry, fire in his eyes now. "Black worked for the same terrorist organization that did this to mum, didn't she?" he asked with venom in his voice.

Harry nodded. "Yes she does." He stated softly. "They broke her out of prison a while back, she killed my godfather about a month ago." He said, tears forming in his eyes again. Jacob nodded sharply. "How do we fight them?" he asked simply, grim determination in his voice.

Harry shook his head "I don't know Jake" He said quietly, and sighed.

"They have taken everything from me. My parents, my godfather, people who were just friends like your Mum. Everything I have ever hoped for is gone. I don't know what else I have left to hope for." Harry sat there silently, tears running down his face. He had never felt so miserable in his life.

"Harry, hope is not a living thing, so it cannot die. Hope is a weapon, which is made. Look at what people do for hope. They will sacrifice everything for it, they will sacrifice their lives, their homes, and their families for hope." Jacob said, talking to himself as much as Harry.

"Hope will drive people to do terrible things, and impossible things.

Hope has not died, Harry, the wizarding world has simply run out of it, and someone needs to make more."

"How do you make hope, Jake?" Harry asked bitterly.

"Hope has three ingredients, difficult to find, but easy to gather once found. Hope is made from the blood, sweat and tears of someone willing and able to fight without it."

Harry nodded, and shoved his grief for Karen and Sirius aside roughly. He would cry over their deaths after he had avenged them.

"I wish we had someone else to help" He muttered to himself

There was a gentle popping sound.

"Harry Potter sir needs help?" a small squeaky voice asked. Harry blinked, and looked at the small figure that had appeared beside him. The creature was about three and a half feet tall, it wore a pink top hat, with holes cut for it's bat-like ears, a lime green woman's tank top that had the words '**Yes, they're real**' emblazoned on the chest, a green and red kilt, a pair of tie-dyed socks, and a pair of flip-flops that were twice the size of it's feet.

"Dobby?" Harry asked quietly. Dobby grinned "Harry Potter sir is needing help?" He asked "Dobby always helps Harry Potter sir, if he asks!"


	9. Chop Chop!

'Disclaimer: this work borrows from the world of J.K. Rowling's Harry Potter books; some plot elements, characters, and concepts are hers.

Chapter 9: Chop chop!

Remus Lupin, Bruce Lovegood and Arthur Weasley were sitting in a conference room in Bruce's underground complex.

This was not just any conference room; this was the most secure room in Bruce's basement. Bruce's basement was more secure than Gringotts wizarding bank or Hogwarts, which were considered to be the two most secure locations, is Europe.

Remus was reporting to his superior, but had not expected to see the commander of the European theater at the meeting, though he did understand why Arthur had an interest in this.

"Remus, what's the status of your latest recruiting mission?" Bruce asked.

"Well, Fred and George Weasley have agreed to put their considerable talents to work for the Department on two conditions." Remus stated cautiously.

"What were those?" Arthur asked. He had expected the twins to want to remain at their shop, but had figured that would be the only stipulation.

"They want to remain at their shop, using it as a front while they invent for us, and they want to be able to give prototypes of any inventions that they come up with to Harry Potter, and help him in any other way they can, barring directly compromising Department information."

Bruce frowned and looked between Arthur and Remus.

"I've never met the boy, but I have some reservations about those terms." He stated.

"I can understand that"

Arthur said. "I have met Harry, and I think we could make a good operative out of him when the time comes, but I think he has a little bit of growing up to do."

He turned to Remus "Tell the twins that they are welcome to help Harry, but to be careful what inventions they give him, and all information they give him must be approved first." Remus and Bruce both nodded, that would work.

"Arthur, this morning there was a mass jailbreak from Azkaban. Every death eater in the place is gone, and a lot who weren't death eaters." Bruce stated quietly. Arthur nodded. "I know. I heard about it at the ministry today"

Arthur sighed. "That's part of why I want the twins to help Harry. I don't know of I buy the whole prophecy thing, but Voldemort does, and if we can keep Harry alive it will keep Voldemort distracted while the Department ramps up recruiting to deal with him. Of course it would be nice if the ministry would do it's job and enforce the law rather than leave that to us, the intelligence organization!" he said, frustration apparent in his voice.

There was a chime, and a crystal mounted on the wall next to the door glowed brightly for a moment. Bruce pointed his wand at the crystal, and an image was projected out of the crystal, showing them what was on the other side of the wall. With a tap of the crystal, a door opened and Arabella Figg stepped out.

"There was an attack on Privet Drive." She said hastily. "Harry Potter is missing."

* * *

Amelia Bones had had a long day. 

She had been quietly organizing an investigation as to whether or not Voldemort had really returned from the dead when the news about Azkaban came in.

Nearly fifty convicted Death Eaters had escaped, along with about a hundred more prisoners.

On the whole today had been a headache, and it was her headache since she was the head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement.

Bones sighed as she walked in the front door of her home in London.

"I need a vacation" she muttered to herself.

She walked into the living room, and kicked her shoes off before flopping down on the couch.

"Of course Fudge would blame me for the breakout at Azkaban, you'd think he would remember that I requested additional funding two years ago so that I could increase security there, but admitting that he had denied that request would make him look bad." She grumbled to herself, and sighed again.

"Can't there be some good news for once?"

Just then her front door exploded, and five figured robed in black, and wearing white masks strode through the hole where it had been.

* * *

"Hey Jake, how'd you know who I was talking about when I mentioned Bella?" Harry asked, frowning. 

"Well, I knew my biological mother's name was Bellatrix, but that she went by Bella. I also knew she worked for a terrorist organization here in the UK, and that I was taken from her after being born in prison, and I had just seen a hit-and-run attack by a terrorist group that you tell me is based in the UK." Jake shrugged. "I guess you mentioning her name made it all come together"

Jake looked at Dobby, and raised an eyebrow. "Friend of yours?" he asked.

Harry nodded "Jake, this is my friend, Dobby, he is a house elf. Dobby, this is Jake." He said.

Dobby's eyes filled with tears as he looked at Harry. "Harry Potter sir is Dobby's friend? Dobby is honored."

Harry smiled. "Dobby, can you transport people with you when you travel magically?"

Dobby nodded and grinned. "Oh yes Harry Potter sir! Dobby is taking you wherever you need to go!" Harry nodded. "Can you take us to Madam Bone's house? We need to get some aurors to dispel the dark mark."

Dobby nodded, and took Harry and Jake's hands. The three disappeared with a crack.

* * *

Amelia Bones had put up a good fight, but it was over before it ever really started, she was outnumbered and taken by surprise. 

She swore as her wand arm was hit by a blasting charm, causing the bone to splinter.

Her wand dropped from her useless hand, as she bit back a cry of pain.

One of the black robed figures stepped forward, and lifted the mask covering his face.

"Director Bones" Lucius Malfoy said in his smooth voice. "I just dropped by to congratulate you on successfully organizing the prosecution at my trial." He said so pleasantly that anyone listening would have thought they were having tea in a garden. "_Crucio."_

Madam Bones screamed as she dropped to the ground in convulsions from the cruciatus curse.

In fact, it was her screams that proved to be the undoing of her attackers.

They drowned out the soft crack as two teenage boys and a house elf appeared on the walk in front of the house.

Harry took in the scene in front of him, and something deep inside him snapped.

Five of the now familiar black robed figures were watching silently as a fifth tortured one of the few honest members of the Ministry of Magic.

All of the sadness and guilt he had been feeling was replaced with an icy rage burning in his soul.

Too much innocent blood had been spilled already today, he'd cheerfully go to Azkaban, and then hell if need be to stop any more.

Harry stepped forward, drawing his silver katana silently, out of the corner of his eye, he saw Jacob doing the same.

They both knew what was happening, and there was no way in hell they were going to stand by and watch it happen.

Harry went to the death eater on the left, and Jacob went to the right.

One of the death eaters whirled when he saw the comrade to his right fall to the ground, but the flash of Jacob's katana sweeping towards him was the last thing he saw.

The remaining two whirled, but that was all they had time to do, since Harry was right behind them by that time.

Lucius Malfoy turned, quickly, pointing his wand at Harry, and took in his four fallen comrades.

"_Avada Ke-" _Malfoy's spell was interrupted by a sickening crunch as Dobby crushed his kneecap with a golf club.

"Bad Malfoy!" Dobby squeaked as the golf club smashed Malfoy's wand hand.

"Bad Malfoy!" He raised his arm just in time to have the golf club smash into it, breaking his forearm.

"What the hell?" Harry asked in shock.

Jacob shook his head, grinning. "That, my friend, is a 3 wood I believe." He raised an eyebrow. "Should we stop him?"

The small house elf was still beating Malfoy with the golf club, squeaking "Bad Malfoy!" with every blow.

Harry nodded. "He may have some information that we need." He said, and stepped forward. "Dobby, stop." He ordered "We need to find out what he knows."

Dobby nodded, his ears drooping. He whacked himself in the foot with the golf club. "Bad Dobby! Bad Dobby!" he squeaked.

Harry grabbed the golf club. "Dobby stop it!" he snapped. "You haven't done anything wrong, Malfoy deserved that, and much, much more." Harry sighed. "I want to find out what he knows, Dobby, do you understand?"

Dobby nodded. "Good, now do you know what a pensieve is?"

"Oh yes Harry Potter sir, Dobby knows what a pensieve is! Professor Dumblydore has one!" Harry nodded. "I have a pensieve in my house, and there is a little orb in it. Please bring me the pensieve and the orb, but don't touch the orb."

Dobby nodded and disappeared with a crack

Harry grabbed Malfoy's wand, and summoned the wands of the other Death Eaters.

He knew that the ministry tracked underage magic based on proximity, and a charm on the student's wand that would alert them if a spell was cast, since he was not at home, and not using his own wand, he figured he could cast magic without worrying about being detected.

Harry quickly walked over to where Madam Bones lay unconscious on the floor, and cast a pain relieving charm and a basic healing charm that he had seen the Hogwarts mediwitch, Madam Pomfrey, use.

He also cast a sleeping charm.

Harry chuckled to himself. "I never thought I would appreciate spending so much time in the hospital wing at school" he said to himself.

He then started searching the house for potions and bandages so he could take care of Madem Bones.

_Author's note: Fixed an error on my part in chap. 5, thanks wwwendy for brining it to my attention._


	10. Special Edition

Disclaimer: this work borrows from the world of J.K. Rowling's Harry Potter books; some plot elements, characters, and concepts are hers.

Chapter 10: Special Edition

The next day Luna was sitting down to breakfast with Mrs. Figg when an owl came in, and dropped two editions of the _Daily Prophet_ on the table.

One was the normal paper, but another was a special edition.

Luna took one look at the headline, and forgot about eating breakfast.

**DEATH BITES BACK!**

**By Dean White**

**Early this morning Madam Amelia Bones arrived at the emergency ward of St. Mungo's Hospital  
for Magical Maladies and Injuries via portkey. She was unconscious and unaccompanied, and bore signs of a struggle, and of possible torture.**

**When Aurors were dispatched to her home to investigate they were shocked to find that the outer wall of her living room had been blasted away, and were even more shocked to find the bodies of four death eaters who had apparently been attacked from behind and stabbed to death before they had a chance to fight back.**

**Further inside aurors found the brutally beaten body of Lucious Malfoy, lying on the ground, next to his own severed head.**

**On the table next to his body were the wands of all five death eaters, as well as the wand of Madam Bones. **

**Also on the table were a bottle of veritaserum and a pensieve, both of which have since been confirmed as belonging to Madam Bones.**

**Upon investigation of the contents of the pensieve aurors were horrified to find evidence of Lucious Malfoy's willing service to the Dark Lord Voldemort during his first reign, as well as evidence of the willing service of several top officials of the ministry of magic, and the Wizengamot.**

**Most notable of these are the now former minister of magic, Cornelius Fudge, and his special assistant, Deloris Umbridge.**

**Also of note was the implication of now former reporter here at the _Prophet_, one Rita Skeeter. **

**Furthermore, the pensieve contained Lucious Malfoy's memory of the rebirth of Lord Voldemort over a year ago shortly after the third task of the TriWizard Tournament.**

**As many of our readers know, it is considered impossible to convincingly fake a memory in a pensieve, so in a henceforth unheard of display of competency by the Ministry, aurors were quickly dispatched to apprehend all those implicated in the memories contained in the pensieve.**

**Rita Skeeter is still at large at the time this story is being written, and is considered armed and highly dangerous.**

**Cornelius Fudge was arrested by aurors, and is currently being tried in an undisclosed secure location.**

**When aurors arrived to arrest Deloris Umbridge they were shocked to see her lying on the floor of her living room dead, in much the same condition as Lucious Malfoy.**

**Like Malfoy, her body was lying on the ground next to her severed head, and similarly, her pensieve was found on a table near her body, full of memories of her service as a death eater, including compelling evidence of the innocence of supposed mass-murderer Sirius Orion Black, evidence which indicates that Peter Pettigrew faked his own death and murdered 13 muggles to frame Black.**

**The pensieve also contained memories of Umbridge torturing students during the last school year, including her use of a blood quill, and the ****Cruciatus Curse.**

**More disconcerting to the aurors who were dispatched to detain Umbridge was the complete lack of struggle.**

**Her security wards were still in place, and none of the alarm charms on her home had been tripped.**

"**It was a very professional hit" Says auror Kingsley Shacklebolt. "None of the security spells had been set off or tampered with in any way. Whoever did this found a way into Umbridge's home without tampering with her anti-apparation and anti-portkey wards, and without setting off any of the alarm charms on her doors or windows? "Says Shacklebolt.**

"**_Prior _****_incantato_**** indicates that the killer or killers somehow obtained Umbridge's wand, and stunned her with it, then revived her later." Auror Shacklebolt states.**

"**My theory is that whoever did this got access to Umbridge's home, obtained her wand, stunned her, administered ****veritaserum to her, revived her, questioned her, and then executed her."**

**When asked if the parties responsible for last night's killings were likely to continue, Auror Shacklebolt had this to say: "I think that it is more a questions of when than if." He stated. "Whoever these people are, they clearly detest dark wizards and witches, they probably have all of the evidence that we have found tonight, if not more. They are also clearly determined and brutally efficient. I would guess that rather than being finished, they are just getting started."**

**This reporter is shocked at the massive corruption that has been exposed within our government today, and feels that there should be a full audit of the entire Ministry of Magic.**

Luna silently passed the special edition of the _Prophet _over to Mrs. Figg.

Mrs. Figg gave a low whistle. "Well well, looks like someone decided to clean up the wizarding world." She said quietly


	11. Arrangements

Disclaimer: this work borrows from the world of J.K. Rowling's Harry Potter books; some plot elements, characters, and concepts are hers.

Chapter 11: Arrangements

As Luna and Mrs. Figg were reading the special edition _Prophet_ three figures appeared with a small popping sound just inside the still locked entrance to Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes.

In fact, they appeared right in front of George Weasley, who was so startled; he tripped, knocking over one of the figures with a crash.

"Bloody hell Harry!" he exclaimed as he climbed off of the unfortunate Mr. Potter.

"Sorry about that mate, you startled me. Are you allright?"

Harry sat up a few moments later "I'm alright now that I can breathe again" he said with a wry grin.

"Hey Harry" George said, coming in from the storeroom in the back of the shop.

Harry waved

"Now Harry, aren't you-"

"-going to introduce-"

"-your friend?" The twins asked together.

"Fred, George, this is Jake Anasazi, Jake, meet Fred and George Weasley."

The three nodded politely to each other, and Harry sighed. "We need to talk."

# # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # '

Harry, Jacob, Dobby and the twins sat in tense silence for a few moments.

"So, we have you three to thank for today's special edition of the _Prophet_" George said after recovering from his shock.

Harry nodded; his fear making him feel like an icy hand was squeezing his stomach.

He was praying that he had not just made the biggest mistake of his life, telling the twins what had happened the night before.

The twins looked at each other for a moment, and then looked back at Harry with huge grins on their faces. "Wicked" they said in unison.

Harry blinked in shock, his mouth falling open.

Fred and George leapt to their feet, George going downstairs to their lab in the cellar and Fred heading into the storage room in the back of the shop.

George came back with two small crystals, each dome shaped and about a centimeter across, just as Fred was coming back with two black wizard's hats.

Harry looked confused.

"We think-"

"-these could help" the two said, setting the items on the table.

"You're not going to shout at us?" Harry asked. He had thought that he would be able to trust the twins, but was surprised at their easy acceptance of his actions during the previous night.

"Harry, it's about time-"

"-someone fought back."

"After all, you won't win-"

"-with glamour charms."

The two said, as they sat down, Fred summoning five ButterBeers while George cast a few Collaportus and Imperturbable charms to keep out anyone who may be listening.

Harry nodded. "That makes sense." He said, and frowned, nodding towards the items that the twins had set on the table. "What are those?" he asked.

Fred gestured towards the hats. "These have a rechargeable shield charm on them, initially we thought that they would be a good prank for a duel with a friend, make them wonder why their spells didn't hit." He said.

"But alas, with Voldemort's return, the public has taken a perfectly good joke item and found a practical use for it." he sighed in mock horror.

Harry grinned. "I know a few dark wizards who need a good pranking."

Fred grinned, and George spoke up.

"These little gems are new, something we just finished, but have not released to the public yet." He said, indicating the two small crystals.

"What are they?" Jake asked, looking at the small crystal cabochons.

"They are normal lead crystal." George replied. "The special thing about them is the charms on them." He continued. "They are charmed with Scrying spells, similar to the ones on the Marauder's Map, only these are not limited to Hogwarts." He said proudly.

"These will pick up anything within about 200 meters, so no one can sneak up on you. We initially built these to help avoid getting caught while arranging a prank" Fred put in.

Harry nodded. "How do they work?" Harry asked eagerly.

George simply picked one of the crystals up, and placed it on his left temple, there was a soft pulse of light as soon as it touched his temple, and when he removed his hand the crystal seemed to have disappeared.

"It takes some getting used to" Fred said. "Kind of like Professor Moody's magical eye."

George nodded. "It projects a map into your mind, so it is not too distracting once you get used to it, but it is a little disorienting at first."

"It implants itself inside your head?" Harry asked in shock. The twins laughed. "No, it has an automatic Disillusionment Charm on it, so no one notices it when it is on." George said.

"The whole thing is powered by the magical core of the user; it taps into your magic, and uses it to power the Sticking charm, the Disillusionment charm, and the Scrying charm."

"Won't that drain you magically?" Harry asked.

Fred shook his head, pulling a crystal off of his own temple. "I've worn this one for two weeks straight, even in my sleep, and it hasn't drained me." He said

"All of these are fairly low powered charms." George continued, removing the crystal from his temple and setting it on the table. "Though I must say, having two of them on is disorienting even after you are used to having one on."

Harry stared at him in confusion for a moment until he realized that George had already been wearing one when he put the Scrying crystal on to demonstrate for them.

"Guys, can you two do me a favor?" Harry asked the two.

"What is it?" They asked in unison.

"Don't release these to the public; they would be too useful to a death eater." The twins nodded.

"We were already considering not releasing them, and the request of our first-"

"-And biggest-"

"-And, in fact, only-"

"-investor settles it." the two said in their uncanny manner.

"In fact, we'll do one better than that."

"Jake's house got blown up last night, and we would sooner send someone to Azkaban than those Muggle relatives of yours, so if the two of you don't mind sharing a room, we can put you up for a bit" George offered.

"We even have an extra storage room in the Cellar that Dobby can use." Fred said, turning to Dobby. "That is, if you want it."

Dobby nodded enthusiastically. "Oh yes Mr. Weasley Sir! Mr. Weasley sir is a great and kind wizard sir!"

Harry looked at the two sheepishly. "I don't like taking one of your rooms." He said.

"Harry, don't be a git!" the two said in unison. "We don't mind."

Harry nodded, feeling a little foolish. George grinned. "It's settled then."


	12. Have a nice day

Disclaimer: this work borrows from the world of J.K. Rowling's Harry Potter books; some plot elements, characters, and concepts are hers.

Chapter 12: Have a Nice Day!

The forest was dim, even during the day.

Small shafts of light randomly filtered down through the thick canopy of the forest, glinting on the mounds of dead leaves.

There was surprisingly little undergrowth, though there was the occasional fern or bush, but the only consistent thing on the ground was leaves.

It looked like the leaves had been collecting for at least a decade undisturbed except for the occasional animal.

In places they drifted a few feet deep, almost like snow.

To the casual observer the forest would appear empty, except for the random bird or squirrel.

A more attentive observer might have noted that said animals seemed to be in a state of unrest, and a skilled hunter might have noted the large shadows that were flitting silently through the forest, barely even disturbing the leaves.

A skilled hunter would also wonder what a pack of wolves was doing hunting during the day.

Right after said hunter lost control of his bowels at coming upon said wolves largely unprotected.

Said hunter would have been bewildered to see said pack of wolves trot right by, neither avoiding him, nor attacking.

But there was no one hunting in the woods of northern England that day, so no one saw the pack of wolves move silently and swiftly by.

This was no ordinary pack though, it was composed of nearly all males, and in a normal pack there were usually slightly more females than males.

It was also unusual to see so many large and strong males in the same pack.

Usually males like that were the pack leader, or alpha, and they would have either killed each other fighting for control, or left to find another pack, or start their own.

A wizard who was experienced with lycanthropy might have noticed that all of the wolves present bore specific characteristics, such as a tuft at the end of their tail, as well as telltale signs that would indicate that they were not normal wolves, but would probably have dismissed the observations, as it was daytime, and that night would be new moon, not full moon.

A wolf, or a werewolf for that matter, would have felt a sense of dread at seeing this group though, since this was not a normal pack.

This was a hunting group comprised of alphas.

In the canine world a party like this had one purpose, and only one.

Groups like this only formed during times of war between wolves, and even then they were unusual.

This only happened when all of the alphas in a certain area felt it was necessary to wipe out a specific pack of troublemakers.

This was the canine version of a firing squad.

The pack came to a stop as they neared a clearing in the woods.

There in front of them, were the ruins of a castle.

It took a few moments for the wolves to arrive, since there were about sixty of them, but soon they were all assembled, and they quickly separated into three parties, forming a triangle with the ruins of the castle in the middle.

Most wizards would think the castle was entirely deserted, but the truth was that only the portions above the ground were ruined.

The cellars and dungeons were still in fairly good repair, and more importantly, they were the resting place of **Fenrir Greyback, the most vicious and feared werewolf of the time.**

There was a sound like someone exhaling loudly, and one of the wolves transformed into a human.

Remus Lupin quickly drew his wand. _"argentum sagitto"_ he muttered a flick of the wrist.

A small volley of silver tipped arrows flew out of the tip, and about fifty yards to the left of him a sentry fell out of a tree with a soft thud.

Before the werewolf sentry even hit the ground three wolves were waiting for him, and around the clearing four other sentries met the same fate.

Quickly and silently the rest of the wolves ran up the slopes, and into the basements of the ruined castle, and were down to the second level before any alarm was raised.

About twenty minutes later Remus entered the fifth level of the dungeons, smelling fear, and blood.

About half of the cells were open, with dead werewolves in them. Prisoners of Fenrir Greyback, wolves who had refused to join him.

Remus snarled, and turned to his human form.

He quickly drew his wand.

Greyback hurried out of the last open cell, a bloody dagger in his hand.

"Fenrir" Remus said coldly

The shaggy, foul-smelling man turned, his amber eyes and slightly elongated teeth made gave him a feral look even in his human form

"Lupin" Greyback growled "Have you finally come to your senses or are you suicidal."

Remus smiled, his expression was cold and calculating and yet feral at the same time.

"You might say that I've come to my senses." He said, as he drew the eight foot long bull whip that hung from his belt.

The handle of the whip was actually made from a basilisk fang wrapped in leather.

The ends of the fang had been capped off, and the fang had a griffin feather and phoenix tears in it, allowing it to be used to cast spells.

It wasn't as precise as a wand -being plagued with accuracy problems- but if you wanted powerful spells there was no better way to go.

Greyback gripped the silver dagger tighter in his hand, and drew his wand.

"_Reducto"_ He spat, flicking his wand at Remus

"_Protego, stupefy" _Remus responded, using his wand to create a shield, and flicking the whip to create a massive stunner.

Before Fenrir realized what was happening, the stunner hit him in the chest, and sent him flying twenty feet into the stone wall behind him with a sickening crunch.

When Fenrir awoke, he found himself chained to a steel chair in a white padded cell with two apparently Muggle guards pointing guns at him, he also noticed that he was stripped from the waist up.

A few feet in front of him was a table with three chairs on the other side of it.

In the chair on the left sat Remus Lupin, next to him sat two people dressed in Muggle medical scrubs and white lab coats.

"Ah, Mr. Greyback." The man in the middle said, he was elderly, with iron grey hair and green eyes.

"My name is Dr. Smith, and this is my colleague, Professor West." He said, gesturing to the man on his left who had brown hair and blue eyes, and appeared to be in his mid forties.

"We will be running some tests today to see if we can't come up with a cure for lycanthropy that can be safely released to the general public."

For once Fenrir was speechless with shock. Before he had a chance to recover from his surprise though, Dr Smith tapped his wand on a crystal orb on the table, which lit up.

"Lupin, Smith and West commencing test on subject 153, commence experiment LS23H" He rattled off in a slightly bored voice.

Without further ado, Professor West drew a small revolver out of a box, and broke it open. "Preparing charm focus into subject." He said as he expertly fed a .22 caliber bullet into the revolver. He closed the revolver and pulled back the hammer. "Preparation complete, inserting now." He said in the same dry tone that Dr. Smith had used.

He then calmly shot Fenrir Greyback in the stomach with a silver bullet.

Fenrir felt a stabbing pain, and then a burning feeling inside his belly where the bullet was lodged, his back arched, his arms and legs straining at the chains holding him, and his eyes started to roll back into his head.

"Subject appears to be suffering from post-traumatic shock. Subject is convulsing." Dr. Smith continued in his toneless voice.

As suddenly as they had started, the convulsions stopped, the burning feeling in his stomach increased for a few agonizing moments, it felt like someone had embedded a hot coal inside him, and then the burning cooled to where it was when the convulsions started, and a warming sensation spread out from that into the rest of his body, and the stabbing pain started to fade.

"Subject appears to have stabilized, and the wound from insertion is healing. Subject's fangs are receding and subject's eyes appear to be returning to their normal human state. Phase 1 appears to be a success. Will continue to monitor subject."

"What the bloody hell did you do to me?" Fenrir snarled angrily

Dr. Smith smiled warmly "It's actually quite simple Mr. Greyback." He stated "We are testing a new method to suppress lycanthropy."

"We know that the curse has an adverse reaction to silver, so we postulated that if a healing charm were to be placed on a silver object, and said object were to be placed into a werewolf, the healing charm would draw power from the curse, effectively negating it."

Professor West weighed in.

"Of course, the initial adjustment is quite painful, and I suppose full moons will be also." Dr Smith said. "That is assuming of course that you don't transform in spite of the silver and die from the poisoning." He continued almost to himself.

"That's why we chose you. We needed a test subject that was expendable."

Remus grinned maniacally. "Congratulations Fenrir, either you'll die when the full moon rises in a week, or you'll be the first person infected with lycanthropy to have their werewolf form suppressed."

From the look on Fenrir's face, it looked like he would have preferred the former to the latter.

_**Authors note: edited to fix a mistake so that remus only draws a whip once. and DR. Smith does not repeat himself  
**_


	13. Realization

Chapter 13: Realization

The next day Harry and Jacob went down to the cellar of the twins' shop to practice.

Half of the cellar was used for storage, but the other half was a room used for developing new pranks.

The room contained a full potions lab, and an area for spellcasting.

Due to the fact that the room was used for experimental purposes, the ministry required that several heavy-duty wards be placed on it, wards that would block the ministry-mandated tracking spell on Harry's wand, allowing him to practice magic without having to worry about being arrested.

Harry and Jacob quickly discovered that while certain charms and some transfiguration worked well wandlessly, some charms, as well as most hexes and all of the conjuration that they had attempted did not appear to be possible wandlessly.

Still, Harry found that he could produce a shield, a stunner, blasting and cutting charms wandlessly, and he was certain that there would find more things that he could do wandlessly.

It was things like avis charm or the bat-bogey hex that he couldn't perform wandlessly.

After an impromptu duel, performed wandlessly of course, they decided to take a break from practicing wandless magic, and headed over to the potions lab side of the room.

Jake grabbed the standard book of potions, grade 3, having gone through the first two books already.

Harry grabbed his grade 6 potions book, and opened one of the drawers in the desk, looking for some potions to take notes on, he grabbed a small stack of parchment, and started flipping through it, looking for a piece that wasn't covered with the twins' scribbled notes.

About half way through the stack, he froze in shock.

There, sitting in his hand was a piece of paper that changed the way he saw not only the twins or even just the Weasley family on the whole, but everyone he had ever seen interact with the twins, including himself.

**This document hereby certified that Frederick Weasley has completed all of the necessary requirements to achieve a certification level of master in the field of experimental potions.**

Harry quickly looked at the next page in the stack.

**This document hereby certified that Frederick Weasley has completed all of the necessary requirements to achieve a certification level of master in the field of experimental charms.**

It read.

**This document hereby certified that George Weasley has completed all of the necessary requirements to achieve a certification level of master in the field of experimental potions.**

**This document hereby certified that George Weasley has completed all of the necessary requirements to achieve a certification level of master in the field of experimental charms.**

Harry stared at the pages blankly for a moment, his mind feverishly going back over the five years since he had first met the twins.

_Of course, you stupid sodding git! _He admonished himself.

It all made sense now.

All of Fred and George's pranks were highly inventive, and very difficult to counter if you did not already know how.

Harry smiled as he remembered the swamp that the twins had created in one of the hallways at Hogwarts last year.

Not even Professor Flitwick, a charms master, and Professor McGonagall, a transfiguration master could dispel it, even while working together.

That, combined with the Canary Creams that the twins had created should have tipped everyone off.

The Muggle saying that "It is easier to destroy than to build" held true to magic, Harry knew.

It was always easier to reverse a transfiguration or dispel a charm than it was to perform the magic in the first place, and any potion that caused or altered a transformation was considered master level, and since no one ever found any charms on the Canary Creams, they must have some kind of potion, Harry reasoned.

Harry felt himself flush with embarrassment as he remembered his perception of the twins over the years.

He had never been rude to them, in fact he always liked them, and they usually got along quite well, but he had always thought of them as nice, easy-going, and fun-loving, but not particularly intelligent.

Harry found this illusion quickly evaporating as he studied the certifications in front of him.

He had seen similar certifications mounted in frames on the walls of various professors at Hogwarts, usually in the subject they were teaching.

Harry paused suddenly, and grinned wolfishly, remembering seeing Snape's master certification in his office.

Snape's certification was a regular master-level certification, meaning that he was good enough to brew any existing potion, but the twins had master certifications in _experimental_ potions.

Harry turned and bolted out of the cellar and up the stairs, looking for the twins.

He found George behind the counter of the currently empty shop reading a book.

"Hey Harry" George greeted amicably.

"Hey George" Harry replied, setting the certificates on the counter.

"I found these while I was looking for some blank parchment to take notes on" He said.

George's smile faded as he saw what Harry had found.

"Harry, please don't tell anyone about this" he said earnestly.

Harry frowned. "why not?" He asked in surprise.

"We, uh, don't want anyone to know." George said earnestly. "If they find out they'll want us to give up our 'foolish shop' and get 'real jobs.'" He shrugged. "This is what we want, this is our dream, but Mum can't understand that."

Harry nodded, and George continued. "For all Mum complains about how Percy has treated the rest of the family, he gets his ambition from her. All of our lives she has told us how she wants us to work at the ministry, to be important and powerful men in the government, and now she is acting surprised when Percy goes and does it."

He shook his head. "She wants us to be great men, and at the same time manage to be her good little boys, but she doesn't realize that the two don't mix."

Harry nodded again. "Allright, I wasn't planning on telling anyone anyway, but I have a couple of questions." He stated simply

"Allright, let's hear them"

"First off, you deliberately failed your OWLS didn't you?"

George nodded. "Yes we did, for the same reasons that we don't want Mum knowing about these certifications."

"Allright, next question." Harry continued. "What is the difference between your experimental potions master certification, and Snape's regular master potions certification?" He asked

George grinned. "A normal potions master certification like Snape has means that he can brew any potion as long as he has accurate written instructions, an experimental potions master understands enough about how various ingredients interact to create new potions." He said simply.

Harry's eyes lit up. "So someone like Snape can brew any potion that they have a recipe for, but he can't legally try to create a new one."

George nodded "Take the wolfsbane potion for example. Before any regular potions master like Snape could legally brew it, it had to be created and tested by someone with a masters in experimental potions, like me"

Harry grinned "Wicked!" He exclaimed. "So the experimental charms mean that you and George can legally create new spells?" George nodded.

"Double Wicked! One more question." Harry said, suddenly looking at George seriously.

"What's that Harry?"

"Would you be willing to take some time over the summer and teach Jacob and I?"

It was Georges turn to grin. "Sure Harry"


	14. Thinking Cap

Disclaimer: this work borrows from the world of J.K. Rowling's Harry Potter books; some plot elements, characters, and concepts are hers.

Chapter 14: Dangers of using a thinking cap.

Arabella Figg pulled her head out of the fire with a sigh.

She had just got done contacting the agents at the Quibbler and alerting them that Harry Potter and his friend Jacob Anasazi had gone missing after a death eater attack.

She reached up and grabbed a pinch of floo powder; she tossed it in the fire, which roared green.

"Hogwarts, headmaster's office!" she said, sticking her head through.

"Arabella, to what do I owe the pleasure?" Dumbledore said with his trademark twinkle.

"Harry Potter had disappeared; he was last seen just before a Death Eater attack on number 7 Privet Drive"

Dumbledore's twinkle vanished. "Just down the street from his relative's house." He frowned. "Thank you Arabella, I'll find him" he said grimly.

Mrs. Figg nodded and withdrew from the fire.

Dumbledore quickly got up from his seat behind the desk and walked over to the stool in the corner where the sorting hat sat.

"My friend, I need your help once again, you heard I take it?" He said to the hat.

"Of course headmaster, we shall solve this puzzle together."

Dumbledore nodded and carefully set the hat on his head, and immediately screamed in pain as he was thrust aside and the hat took over, a high pitched laugh coming from the hat.

"Old fool, it's finally time for my revenge! You should have given me that teaching position when I asked for it."

Almost immediately the old man began to change, instead of the withered old headmaster stood Tom Riddle as he had been nearly 40 years before, when Albus Dumbledore had denied him the Defense against the Dark Arts teaching position.

-

"Now it's finally time for the great Harry Potter to die, as he should have all those years ago." He said with another high-pitched laugh.

It was a fairly slow morning for the shopkeepers in Diagon Alley, it was about 10:30 in the morning, and most of the people who ran errands in the morning had already finished, and the afternoon crowds had not come yet.

It had been especially slow in Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes, since it was the summer holidays, and their target market did not get out of bed before noon during the summer if they could help it.

Suddenly an alarm went of in the back of the shop.

Harry hurried out of the room that he and Jake were sharing, and ran in to George, who was running down the hall.

Harry fell to the ground, winded, with George on top of him.

George got up and hurried on to his and Fred's room, followed shortly by Fred.

Harry spent a few moments gasping for air, and then got up and followed them.

"What is it?" he said, staggering to the door to see the twin's putting on black dragon hide battle robes.

"Proximity wards and dark detectors have been set off at the burrow." Fred said as they sprinted from their room to the fireplace in the living room.

Harry whirled just in time to see Jake toss his Katana at him.

Harry and Jake followed Fred and George to the fireplace, Harry grabbed a pinch of floo powder and tossed it into the fireplace, then stepped in himself. The Burrow" he called out, and vanished in a burst of green flames.

-

It was a quiet day at the Department of Mysteries, there really wasn't much to do in the security office, just keep an ear out for any alarms, and if anything went off, check it out on the ARMIS, report that Arabella Figg's Kneazle tripped the wards to her underground safe room again and switch the alarm off.

On the whole it was a boring day for the security operator, John Crabtree.

Boring until 11:30 that morning, anyway.

John heard the bell for the proximity wards go off. :"That's the fourth time today, damned Kneazle!" he growled, and pulled up the Active Resonant Magical Imaging System, which gave him a view of all of the magic that was active in Arabella Figg's house, only to realize that the proximity wards in her house were not going off.

He blinked, and looked over at the blinking crystal, labeled 'The Burrow'

"What the hell?" he muttered, adjusting the ARMIS view to the burrow, and the surrounding area, allowing him to see what had set off the proximity wards, then looked up at the wall that displayed the readings, and his mouth fell open in shock.

"Bloody Hell!" he said to himself, and hit the crystal that the communications charm was set to.

"Alert, a class 5 wizard with an active soul-siphon just tripped the proximity wards at the burrow."

Just then waves of yellow, blue and green light shot across the screen.

"Apparation, portkey and floo wards just went up."

-

Molly Weasley was cooking lunch when she heard the chime of the proximity wards going off.

"Ron, Ginny, get to the floo quick!" she shouted, making sure that her children were safe.

Ron ran into the living room, and looked over his shoulder to see Ginny following.

He grabbed some floo powder and threw it into the fire, rather than the usual flare of green flames there was a small explosion as the powder caught fire.

"Bloody hell!" Ron cursed, ducking. "MUM! Outgoing floo is down!"

Just then the floo flared green, and Fred, George and Harry came tumbling out.

"Incoming floo works I guess." Ginny said.

Just then Molly came in. "FRED AND GEORGE WEASLEY, WHY DID YOU COME HERE?" she shouted when she saw the twins.

"We came because the alarm went off" The twins replied in unison.

"YOU SHOULD HAVE STAYED SAFELY AT THAT FOOLISH SHOP OF YOURS!"

Just then the fire flared again, but it did not just flare green, there were flames of red, gold blue, green and white, followed by an explosion that knocked everyone off of their feet.

Harry picked himself up off of the ground, and squinted through the cloud of ash, soot and smoke.

The fire was still roaring loudly, and it looked like there was something in it.

Harry took a step closer and gasped in shock.

In the middle of the fireplace stood Jake, wreathed in flames of gold, white and blue, and yet he was not being burned, in fact, nothing that he was wearing appeared to be getting damaged by the fire.

Molly screamed, reaching for her wand to try to douse Jake, but he was pushed out of the fire as it flared green, allowing a witch that none of them knew to step gracefully out of the floo.

She looked around confused for a moment, before she was pushed out of the way by another incoming floo.

Soon the room was full of confused, shouting people.

The floo was almost constantly flaring green, admitting total strangers into the Weasley's home, none of whom wanted to be there.

Harry and Jake made their way outside in the confusion.

As they stepped out Harry saw a black robed figure walking quickly up the lane.

He tensed, and reached for his wand, recognizing the man.

There, walking up the lane stood Lord Voldemort.


	15. That looks painful

Disclaimer: this work borrows from the world of J.K. Rowling's Harry Potter books; some plot elements, characters, and concepts are hers.

Chapter 15: That looks painful!

Almost as soon as Harry and Jake closed the door to the Burrow Voldemort sent a sickly blue curse at them, which they sidestepped neatly, just in time for it to slam into the front door and explode.

Harry smiled as the spell flew harmlessly by, and promptly saw stars, and then blacked out.

Harry awoke a moment later, to see what appeared to be a green whirl moving at him.

He slammed into it, and felt a stab of pain and heard his shoulder give a sickening crack, letting him know it was broken.

Harry realized that the green thing that had slammed into him had been the ground.

He felt something hot and sticky on the back of his neck, and reached up to touch it, and then looked at his fingers to see blood on them.

Just then a spell shot over his head, hissing loudly.

"Bloody hell!" Harry exclaimed, remembering Voldemort.

He rolled over, gritting his teeth at the shooting pains in his back, and pulled himself to his feet, silently summoning his wand as he did so.

He lurched to the side, dodging a violet spell.

"_Reducto, diffindo, avis, abigo." _Harry chanted as he kept moving to make himself harder to hit.

The blasting and cutting curses Voldemort batted away harmlessly, but he was caught by surprise when Harry conjured a flock of birds and then banished them at him.

Voldemort muttered an incantation that Harry couldn't make out, and a whip of flame shot out of his wand and wrapped, around Harry's knees, burning through his pants.

Harry screamed as Voldemort's fire-whip seared his flesh, after a moment, he was able to gasp out the only spell he could think of to counter it.

"_Aguamenti.__" _He muttered, sending a jet of water out of his wand to put out the fire, this also caused a large cloud of steam, obscuring Harry and Voldemort from each other.

Desperately thinking of what he could do to disable Voldemort long enough to get away, Harry tried a variation of a spell he had never cast, but had seen used many times before.

"_Desmodus terriculorum adsultare!" _A sickly colored green curse sped out of his wand and hit Voldemort just as he vanished the birds.

Voldemort stood, threw back his head and laughed. "Your spell didn't even work Potter!" He cackled. _"Crucio" _Harry dropped to his knees and screamed as the Cruciatus curse hit him, ripping through him like hot knives.

Then, almost as suddenly as it started the pain stopped.

Harry looked up, and saw Voldemort standing there, wide eyed, covering his nose with both hands.

Harry saw a small grey blob wiggle through Voldemort's fingers and then form itself into a bat, which promptly flew off of his hand and bit him in the ear. Voldemort shouted in surprise, and moved his hand from his nose to bat the small bat away from his ear, allowing three more blobs to fall from his nose, forming themselves into bats before they hit the ground.

Voldemort screamed as the infamous bat-bogey hex took full effect.

Harry climbed to his feet and picked up his wand, which he had dropped when Voldemort's torture-curse hit him, and he cast the first spell that came to mind.

"_Incendio"_

Voldemort still had enough presence of mind to duck out of the way, but he was not quite fast enough, and the burning charm caught the tip of his hat, which burst in to flame and was quickly consumed, leaving an unconscious Albus Dumbledore lying on the ground.

"Oi, Harry!" Harry turned just in time to see George toss a pendant to him.

Harry knew it was an emergency portkey, and as soon as he caught it, he said the activation word. "Sanctuary." And found himself back in the bedroom in the twins' flat.

The last thing that Harry saw before everything went black was Fred and George appearing carrying the limp form of Jake between them.

_Author's note:_

_According to the University of Notre Dame website (archives (dot) nd (dot) edu (slash) latgramm (dot) htm)_

_**abigo** -ere -egi -actum to drive away; of cattle , to remove, steal. Transf., to banish, be rid of: 'uxorem', to divorce._

_**terricula** -orum n. pl. a bogey._

_**adsulto** -are to leap violently upon; to attack , assault._

_And last but not least, according to wikipedia, all species of vampire bats are in the Desmodus genus._

_So 'Desmodus terriculorum adsultare' literally means '(vampire)Bat bogeys attack!'_

_See, you learned something! And your mom said reading fanfic was a waste of time!_


	16. Mortal again

The Scottish highlands seemed largely devoid of life, and the surface of the moor was, aside from grass and rabbits.

However something lurked deep below the surface, deep below the rabbits and grass, below the peat and roots, and yes, even below the clay and rock it lay, silent. There is a large bed of coal nearby, but that has nothing to do with this story.

This story is about how the wizarding world reaped what it had sown for so many centuries.

To that end we now go underground somewhere beneath London.

Fenrir Greyback was agitated, since he currently found himself thoroughly lost, which was unusual for any werewolf, let alone him.

He was currently stuck in what he could only guess was an advanced form of cell.

The only light in the room came from faintly glowing runes and wards.

The room itself was perfectly spherical, about five meters across, and made of some black material, presumably stone.

But Fenrir couldn't tell, since a magical shield was suspended in the air about two inches from the wall, which prevented him from touching the wall.

His frustration was heightened by the fact that he was unable to determine which way up was, since there appeared to be a gravity ward, which pulled him to the nearest wall.

He ran laps around the room, breathing heavily.

Each time his foot hit the shield it flared white, and then red after a moment, firing off a stunner spell.

He wasn't sure how long he had been at this, but it felt like an hour or so.

He had initially started this activity to try to drain the wards in order to find some means of escape, but he was beginning to tire and as he looked up, he was able to see the shield re-absorbing the stunners.

He growled in frustration.

"Bloody Hell"he muttered to himself savagely.

"That cursed shield absorbs magic to make itself stronger, so I can do this all day without making it any weaker."

He kept on, the urge to hunt rising in him.

Even though he couldn't see the moon, the wolf in his soul could feel it, like an itch that needed to be scratched, only instead of on his back, the itch was in his mind.

Though eventually even a werewolf has to stop running, and soon he stumbled from fatigue, which of course was all the opening the shield needed.

The next stunner caught him in the leg, knocking him out.

He awoke with a start some time later.

For the first time in as long has he could remember he felt alone. The primal connection to the beast no longer lurked in the dark recesses of his mind, pushing him toward aggression.

For many years he had considered the wolf that had shared his soul to be a friend, the only true friend he had in fact.

The dark, bleak cell was soon filled with the grief stricken cries of a man who has lost his only friend.

Physically he had not felt this good in years, yet he was alone, and that thought was unbearable.


End file.
